<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Googly Eyed Sweaters by Pinescoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833465">Googly Eyed Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinescoops/pseuds/Pinescoops'>Pinescoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinescoops/pseuds/Pinescoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel get into an argument about their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Googly Eyed Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this last year, just putting it here for the sake of consistency (also a few minor edits from the version i posted on tumblr last year whoops)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm Sunday morning. The twins' parents were out grocery shopping, giving them the whole house to themselves for at least the next hour or two. Dipper was in his room with his nose buried in a book about paranormal activities across California. His reading was narrated by hmm's and oh's that escaped his mouth as he furthered into each sighting's evidence. He would then note down the connection said haunting had with other hauntings and connect them with a red string on an investigation wall.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mabel was in her room, knitting herself another sweater while sitting in her bed. Actually, this one was for Dipper. She was making him a sweater that matched the one she made for herself the week prior. Hers was bright pink with a cat's face designed on the front that had googly eyes super glued onto it. The one she was currently crafting was a dark blue with a dog's face designed on it and, of course, googly eyes upon it as well. She thought it was super cute that they were going to have matching sweaters at the spring dance. She may not have told him about her plans, but surely he'd agree to go. As she was applying the finishing touches (glitter), she felt her phone vibrate the mattress.</p><p>
  <em> Bzzz bzzz </em>
</p><p>She picked it up to find out her friend Kimberly was calling her.</p><p>"Alright I'll bite. What does she want now?" She said to herself before answering the call.</p><p>They talked back and forth about a multitude of subjects, but felt herself tense up slightly when Kimberly asked her if she had a date for the spring dance.</p><p>"Well umm.. I was just going to go with Dip." Mabel said over the phone.</p><p>"Ugh Mabel. You have got to get a date! It's just sad seeing you go to the dance with your brother." Kim responded.</p><p>"Oh, shut it. It's a twin thing. You wouldn't understand." Mabel shot back with a smile, almost laughing. It wasn't a twin thing. It was much more. She had been in a totally non-platonic relationship with her brother for almost a month. She didn't even know now it all started. One minute Dipper was helping her bake cookies, and the next their lips crashed together. She was never good at keeping secrets, but she swore on all things sparkly that she would keep this under wraps. It was the most magical thing she had ever felt and that says a lot, since she had seen real magic. </p><p>" Are you sure you want to go with him? Cause there's, like, four guys that I'm 80% sure have a crush on you." Kim responded.</p><p>"What?" Mabel asked in disbelief at the outrageous claim her friend had made, "Name one."</p><p>"Umm.. Alex from science. Ethan on the football team. Melvi-"</p><p>"I said name one!" Mabel interrupted, "Besides, those guys are all lame - But I get your point, I'm extremely lovable!" She gleefully exclaimed, "Why do you care anyway?"</p><p>"I'm just worried about you! It's not like you to be single for this long." Kim answered sincerely.</p><p>"Oh.. well you could say I'm just looking for the one." Mabel replied with air quotes, even though Kim wasn't able to see them.</p><p>"How are you supposed to find the one if you're not even putting yourself out there?" She questioned.</p><p>"How are you supposed to keep friends if you keep asking so many questions?" Mabel asked back, slightly irritated at her friend. She hung up the call and looked back at the sweater she was making for Dipper.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Needs more glitter.</em> </b>
</p><p>About eight minutes later, Mabel burst through her door, sprinting towards her brother's room. The door flew open in a split second, surprising Dipper. A short, girly shriek escaped his mouth, followed by him clearing his throat and making a deep, manly "Ahh".</p><p>"Sup nerd bro?" Mabel greeted him. She was hiding the sweater she made him behind her back and smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to figure out the cause of all the recent hauntings around the state. Y'know, the usual." He answered. She looked behind him to see the investigation board he had made.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh no. He's gone full nerd.</em> </b>
</p><p>He noticed Mabel's hands behind her back.</p><p>"Hey, umm.. whatcha got there?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Uh.. it's nothin-I'M JUST KIDDING! IT'S TOTALLY SOMETHING!" She squealed as she held the blue sweater in front of her to show it to him.</p><p>"Another one of your sweaters?"</p><p>"No, you dork! It's <em> your </em>sweater!" She said, causing him to raise a brow.</p><p>"Yeah.. heh.. I'm not wearing that.."</p><p>"You are now!" Mabel shouted as she forcefully pulled it over his head. To her dismay, he didn't hesitate to pull it back off.</p><p>"What's this all about?" Dipper finally asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. We're going to wear these to the school dance on Friday."</p><p>"I never agreed to that."</p><p>"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" She tried to convince him, but he was certain it was a bad idea.</p><p>"I said no, Mabel!"</p><p>"Please! We never do anything as a couple! It barely even feels like we're dating!"</p><p>"It's too risky! We could get caught. I don't want us to get separated."</p><p>"Dip, nobody will suspect a thing. We do things together all the time!" She continued to argue. He groaned loudly.</p><p>"Don't you think going to a dance together would raise a couple of brows?"</p><p>"Ughh, Dipper!" She shouted out of frustration towards him, "Friday is also our one month anniversary! Don't you want to do something for that?"</p><p>"Mabes, we can't! People would start talking and rumors might spread!"</p><p>"You're too paranoid! Nobody would think we were dating!"</p><p>"I don't think you're taking this seriously. We can't just be a normal couple. We can't do things that couples can. Hell, we can't even hold hands without someone asking questions." He debated.</p><p>"Well then we just don't do any of that stuff in public! But you don't even want to make eye contact if there's even the slightest chance that someone could walk in!"</p><p>"Mabel, you can't keep a secret!"</p><p>"Yes I can, Dipper! I haven't told anyone about us!" She defended.</p><p>"How long do you think you can keep that up!? I know you write about it in your diary!"</p><p>"You've been reading my diary!?" She scorned.</p><p>"Of course I have! I'm sorry, but we can't leave any trace of this, so I've also been.. erasing the parts where you mention our affair." He admitted and a wave of guilt washed over him.</p><p>"What!? Why?!"</p><p>"Because I know Mom reads it! I caught her sneaking into your room and reading it back in January!"</p><p>"Why would she do that?" A tiny bit of her anger was now directed towards their mother, but it was still mostly on Dipper.</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?!"</p><p>"I've been meaning to!"</p><p>"What do you mean you've been <em> meaning </em>to?!"</p><p>"You-you've been busy and we haven't had time to talk about this stuff in private!"</p><p>"Oh, your definition of <em> private </em> is behind a ten inch thick wall of steel! I can't believe you right now!" She let out a loud and strenuous groan.</p><p>"Look Mabes I-"</p><p>"Geez Dip! I wish I never fell in love with you!" She released another groan, akin to the one just seconds before.</p><p>"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but you can't change the fact that we're related! We're not supposed to be together, Mabel! He shouted back.</p><p>"Well then maybe we shouldn't!"</p><p>"What?" Dipper's frustration had subsided slightly.</p><p>"I think we should break up, Dipper." She explained.</p><p>"Yeah.. well.. maybe we should.." He agreed reluctantly.</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>"I.. Fine!" He shouted back.</p><p>Mabel then stepped out of his room and slammed the door behind her. She lingered around his door and listened to him groan loudly and his bed springs as he let himself fall into bed. She stomped into her room, swinging the door violently behind herself, and sat on her bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Kimberly about the change of plans and tried to dramatically throw her head on her pillows, but instead hit her headboard.</p><p>"Owww." Mabel growled as she readjusted herself onto her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and started gnawing on her hair.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Maybe Dipper was right. Maybe I'm not taking this seriously. Why did I even start making plans when I knew he wasn't going to go along with them? Ughh why am I overthinking everything. It's his fault for being such a buttface. And erasing stuff out of my personal diary? Total buttface. No, more than just a buttface. He's a whole dang butthead.</em> </b>
</p><p>Before she knew it, she heard her parents' car pull up.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Great! Something to take my mind off this whole pickle.</em> </b>
</p><p>Mabel rushed out of her room and down the stairs, almost tripping on the third to last step. She greeted her father in the kitchen, who was putting some groceries on the counter.</p><p>"Hey Pops!" She exclaimed with a wide, fake, grin.</p><p>"Hi pumpkin! Can you go get your brother to help with the groceries?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course!" She complied and ran back up the stairs to his room. She took a deep breath and knocked while creaking the door open.</p><p>"Hey, Dip? Can you help us carry in groceries?" She softly called out. He was laying in his bed, facing away from the doorway, with the light off. Dipper simply responded with a grunt and rolled out of bed. He passed by his sister without a word and continued down the stairs with her following shortly behind him. He remained speechless the entire time delivering the bags from the car into the house and ran back up the stairs into his room.</p><p>"What's wrong with Dipper? He's acting more antisocial than usual." Mom inquired towards Mabel.</p><p>"Oh, he's just got a case of the grumpy grumps!" She said, pretending to be enthusiastic. Maybe a little too enthusiastic.</p><p>"Well as long as he's okay. Can you help me put the cans away?"</p><p>"Sure Mama! By the way, why have you been reading my diary?" Mabel asked, trying to start polite.</p><p>"What? Mabel, I haven't read your diary. Why would I do such a thing?"</p><p>"Dipper told me he caught you reading it."</p><p>"-alright fine. I read your diary. But only a few times." Mom confessed.</p><p>"Ughh, whyyy?" Mabel groaned.</p><p>"I was just making sure you weren't getting into any trouble. A mom's gotta do what a mom's gotta do."</p><p>"Stop reading into my personal life."</p><p>"Alright. I'm sorry sweetie. Oop- the tomato soup cans go on the other side of the pantry."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Mabel spoke as she moved the cans to the opposite side like they were supposed to.</p><p>"Okey dokey! That's the last of them. You can scramble off to do.. whatever it is you do all day." Her mother dismissed her and she walked up to her room, laying down like she did before their parents' arrival.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Geez, now I feel like a butt. He was just trying to make things work.. in his own, flawed way, but he was still trying to. Ugh. I've ruined everything. It's all my fault. Why do I get all stupid and dumb when I'm angry?</em> </b>
</p><p>She had unconsciously started gnawing on her hair again. Even if they didn't get much alone time together, the times that they did were the most amazing moments she had and wouldn't trade them for the world. She moved her head and stared at the door instead of the ceiling.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Is it really over?</em> </b>
</p><p>She felt a cold tear start running down her cheek and then another on her other cheek. In no time, she was slowly weeping into her pillows.</p><p>A few hours of the twins' despair later, their parents had called them down for dinner. It was at this time that Mabel had realized she had skipped lunch and was growing quite hungry. She dragged herself out of bed to see Dipper acting the same way in the hallway. Neither had acknowledged their parents as they made their plates and started eating at the table. They didn't look up from the food as they ate.</p><p>"What's wrong, pumpkin? You're acting like your brother." Their father had asked with concern. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating the spaghetti that was for dinner.</p><p>"Mabel, your father is talking to you." Mom told sternly.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm just thinking." Mabel answered in almost a whisper and still not looking up from the noodles. She finally looked up from her plate to watch Dipper stand up and go back to his room. His plate was still half covered in spaghetti.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ugh, I can't stand seeing him like that. I've got to talk to him.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Sweetie, why are you playing with your food?" Her mom asked. Mabel looked down and noticed she had been twirling the noodles around the fork.</p><p>"I'll be back." She announced before she got up and walked up the stairs towards her brother. She lightly knocked on the door.</p><p>"Dipper? Can I come in?" She called out softly. She was met with silence, so she turned the doorknob to find out it was locked.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Grunkle Stan trained me for this very moment.</em> </b>
</p><p>She pulled two hairpins out of her sweater pocket and began the process of invading his privacy. It only took a few minutes for her to breach her brother's lock. She opened the door and closed it behind her. He was lying on his side, facing away from the door again. She sat down next to him and started running her fingers through his brown curls.</p><p>"What do you want?" He questioned while still laying down.</p><p>"I just wanted to talk." She answered. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, but avoided looking at her.</p><p>"Talk about what?"</p><p>"Just.. things.."</p><p>"What <em> things </em>?" He asked again.</p><p>"I-we-it's just.." She tried to speak, but the words failed to come out properly, "Ughh.. look, I don't actually want to break up with you.." she admitted quickly. He sighed and looked up at her. The same look of regret on each other's face.</p><p>"I didn't either.. but I've been thinking, Mabel."</p><p>"Oh no." She spoke quietly.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I reeally don't like where this is going.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Like, maybe it'd be best if we did start seeing other people." He explained. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Even if we don't get caught at all and no one catches on, where would this relationship even go?"</p><p>"I don't know.." She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the sweater that was on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Just think about it. This is, basically, a dead end. We're twins, so even if we moved across the country to some small town or whatnot, people would know we're related." Dipper elaborated with reluctance as a fat tear streamed down his cheek. </p><p>"I.. Dip? Do you remember our walk around the lake?" She asked.</p><p>"You mean the one where that duck tried to bite your leg?" He teased.</p><p>"They were love bites!" She exclaimed, causing the two of them to share a laugh.</p><p>"Alright, but that's besides the point." She said and grabbed his hands and held them tightly, "On our way home, I said that I don't care about what happens in the future. If we keep worrying about what's going to happen, how are we supposed to enjoy what <em> is </em> happening right now?"</p><p>"How long did it take you to come up with that speech?" He jokingly asked.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "Like an hour." They shared another laugh together.</p><p>"So what do you say, Dip?" Mabel asked while staring into his eyes, "Take me back?"</p><p>Dipper grabbed the sweater that was half hanging off his bed and slipped it on. He gave her a half smile.</p><p>"That dance won't know what hit em!" He exclaimed and his half smile turned into a full smile, which made Mabel squeal as she pulled him into a tight hug. One that he returned with the perfect amount of pressure, so she wouldn't feel suffocated.</p><p>"I love you." He whispered into her ear.</p><p>"I love you too." She whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>